


Yank

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, the other PT too but it's mainly these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Before coming to Tokyo, Ren didn’t have a lot of experience with, well… touch.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Yank

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series! For X I'm thinking.... scifi. It's a scifi letter. I also love scifi a huge amount, so. But idk, still working on ideas. I have things for other letters, but they're... later. ~~I've also been watching The Expanse lately, which is some good scifi.~~
> 
> Tiny **warning** for a bit of a panic attack during the last scene.

Before coming to Tokyo, Ren didn’t have a lot of experience with, well… touch. He has vague memories of hugs from his parents when he was younger, but that turned more into “happy birthday, have a head pat and 2000 yen” as he grew up. His friends were more into just hanging around with minimal contact. 

One of the starkest moments that stick out during his first few days in Tokyo is when him and Ryuji are running through Kamoshida’s castle, trying to find a way out. 

Between their almost deaths, the persona awakening, and finding a weird cat-like creature, there was _a lot_ going on. So much that his head spun, even though he looked calm on the outside. 

There’s a moment of clarity, as they’re waiting for a Shadow to be in ambush distance as they hide behind a corner. 

Something holds onto his arm, and he tenses as he flicks his eyes over, expecting some terrifying Shadow spider. All he sees is a hand grabbing onto his bicep. Sakamoto’s. Everything seems to slow down as he waits for the hand to leave, but all the blond does is lean forward slightly as he watches the Shadow. 

The simple touch confuses him, throwing his thoughts into even more into a jumble than _whatever_ the hell’s going on around him, “now!” The _not_ -cat hisses, and Ren acts, shaking off the disappointment as the hand leaves him as he runs to tear the Shadow’s mask off. 

* * *

Ren looks around the station, trying to find a particular blond head. It should be easy enough, considering all the salarymen, but it takes some time before he actually spots Ryuji, who’s standing near the ticket gates. 

Once he’s in sight, he walks over quickly and Ryuji _beams_ as he’s spotted. His heart skips a beat and Ren valiantly ignores the part of him that wants to sigh and start talking about how _Ryuji’s smile has brightened the subway station considerably._

When he’s close enough to Ryuji, an arm clamps around his own arm as Ryuji drags the both of them through the gates. Ryuji even has a grip on him while he’s on the other side, and runs in place as Ren fumbles for his pass to swipe. 

“C’mon, we’re gonna miss the train!!” Ryuji shouts as they run through the correct platform. Even with Ryuji holding onto him, the sudden running makes him winded, unlike Ryuji. Even with his bad leg and being _out of shape_ (Ryuji’s words as they recently started training), the other boy could still run circles around him any day. 

By the time they’ve ran down the stairs and into the packed train, he’s panting and sweaty. Ryuji grins next to him as they grab onto overhead straps. 

“Made it!” Ryuji cheers and punches the air, uncaring of the stares he receives. “That was fun.” 

“Fun,” he repeats blankly. 

“I’unno, running with you is always fun,” Ryuji says with a sigh, putting his free arm back around his own. Ren doesn’t even notice that he missed it when it was gone, and he finds himself relaxing. “When it’s not like, life-threatening and shit.” 

Ren stares at Ryuji’s arm, heart settling from the sudden burst of adrenaline, as well as Ryuji all but plastered on his side. “I guess,” he says with a shrug. 

* * *

“You can tell him to stop, you know,” Ann says around her spoon. They’ve gone out to eat some crepes, though now Ren’s just very confused. Their previous conversation was about Shiho adjusting in her new school, and some worry of how Futaba’s doing since they recently stole her treasure.

“What?” He furrows his brows and cocks his head. Ann sighs and pokes into her crepes. 

“Ryuji. He always hangs off you.” 

Ren’s brows furrow even more, “I don’t mind,” he mumbles around his spoon. 

Ann gives him a doubtful look, and he resists the urge to scowl. “I dunno, if he was clinging to me every chance, I’d be annoyed by it.” 

At this, he _does_ scowl, “I’m not annoyed and I _do_ like it,” he bites his tongue to stop saying things that sound like _touch-starved_ or _I’m falling for him_. “It’s nice,” he settles on as he glares at his crepes. 

“Right. Sorry,” Ann says with a huff. “ _Wait_ ,” Ann’s spoon hits the plate. “Do you _like_ him?” 

He glances up in alarm as Ann gasps. “Thanks for the meal,” he says before he drops his spoon and gets up in a flash to walk away. Walk away very swiftly, since he’s not up to _talking_ about that yet. 

“GET BACK HERE!!”

* * *

After discussing some Mementos missions to help Futaba get integrated into the group, they all tend to break off and talk about their own things once the meeting’s done. Him and Ryuji are on his couch, with him nodding along as he listens to Ryuji. Ann and Makoto are talking about schoolwork, with Haru chiming in every once in a while close by. Morgana, Yusuke and Futaba are on his bed as they talk about the Metaverse. 

Ryuji stops chattering to look nervous instead, which makes Ren worry in turn. “Hey, Ren?” The blond asks quietly, arms crossed. He makes a questioning sound, and Ryuji sighs. “You’d tell me if I was too… much, right?” 

He frowns and leans closer to Ryuji to stare at him, “have you been talking to Ann?” 

“Wha―no―I mean, _yeah_ ―but,” Ryuji’s words become unintelligible before he takes a deep breath. “It’s― I’m just―too much, y’know? Annoyin’, or touchy, or―“ 

“You’re never too much,” he says coolly, cutting off Ryuji. 

“Oh. But―“

“I know you’d respect my boundaries, but you’ve never made me uncomfortable, so I’ve never had to say them,” he pauses, giving time for Ryuji understand. Ryuji opens and closes his mouth, then nods. “Besides, people who say you’re _annoying_ or whatever else have one thing I _certainly_ don’t have,” he says smugly.

“Wha’ssat?”

“Bad taste.” 

Ren smirks as he adjusts his glasses, while Ryuji goes sputters, going red, and at the same time there’s sounds of offense from the other Phantom Thieves. He inwardly pats himself on the back, feeling satisfied. 

* * *

You: **_Where are you?_  
**Ryuji: **_@ train station_ **

He takes a deep breath as he runs to the train station, winding between people. Skidding into Shibuya Station, he sees Ryuji and the other Phantom Thieves waiting near the ticket gates. Smiling, he runs over and nods to the other Thieves before pulling Ryuji away from the group. Ryuji makes a startled sound but follows until they end up near the opposite corner. 

“Something up?” Ryuji asks once they’ve stopped, eyes going down to his wrists, which he’s still gripping tightly. 

“You’d follow me anywhere, right?” He blurts out, feeling a bit manic. 

“Dude, I just followed you to beatdown a _god_ , why are you even askin’,” Ryuji says dryly.

“Right, yeah,” he laughs and Ryuji becomes concerned, “can you stay over?” 

“Tonight?” Ryuji’s brows furrow, and Ren rapidly realises that it’s _Christmas Eve_ and he shouldn’t be asking that.

“I―Yeah―but you have your mom that you should be with, instead of me, _of course_ ,” he rambles. Ryuji brings him closer, which shuts him up. 

“She’d understand. I’ll stay,” the blond says firmly. Ren’s heart skips a few beats. 

“Can I kiss you?” He didn’t even realise he said it out loud until Ryuji’s eyes widened. _Shit! Fuck!_ “I―Ignore―“

“G―Go for it,” Ryuji’s voice cracks, and his face is red, and yet he still keeps his eyes on Ren’s. 

Heart in his throat, forever and no no time passes before he puts his lips on Ryuji’s. His grip on the other’s wrists loosen as he melts into the kiss. He didn’t get the center of Ryuji’s mouth, but it’s perfect. Even if it does feel like he’s spiraling and _spiraling_ ― 

“Breathe,” is muttered against lips, with the words only piercing his brain when a hand cups his jaw. Ren brings his hand up to Ryuji’s chest, that along with the chaste kiss helping him stop hyperventilating. 

“S―Sorry, the day and that has nothing to do with you,” _I’m in love with you_ , he thinks desperately as Ryuji holds him tightly, burrowing into Ryuji’s shoulder.

“S’okay,” Ryuji whispers, a hand rubbing his back.

“You won’t hate me, will you?” 

“ _Hate_ you?!” Ryuji shouts, and he winces at the volume, “never!”

Frowning into the other’s shoulder, he nods.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Me, writing any plot: it's about the pining.~~
> 
> That last scene went through like 5 totally different scenes in my head. I forgot them, and so I had to keep making new one's until it stuck. But I like this one.... Yes.... It's good. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated~ ♥ 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189289726265/now-we-have-y-14k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1198960267649900544)


End file.
